Naked
by Filly Ingles
Summary: (7thMay2004) A little Song FF about Letty and Dom, and there relationship through the years. Considering sequel song suggestions welcome!


Naked  
By Kelly  
*Lyrics (And song) by Avril Lavigne  
~~~  
I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
~~~  
Leticia William's woke up to boxes of clothing, and everything for her bedroom. Yet another house, and yet another neighbourhood. Yet another place to make friends. Letty William's... yet another Army brat.  
  
Letty made her way into their kitchen, the table and chairs were un-packed, as was the fridge, but there was no food in it, she found out on closer inspection. With a yawn, Letty ruffled her own hair... wandering back to her room and pulling out a packet of gummi bears from the top box, on the pile.   
  
Moving boxes as she ate, Letty finally found the box with her favourite clothes. Finishing her gummi bears, Letty quickly changed into a pair of denim overall's, and a hot yellow lyrca off the shoulder top, just like Madonna's. Pulling a brush through her hair, and tieing it up in a bun, Letty headed out into the garage, where she could hear her Dad under their car, tinkering away.  
  
"Whatcha doing papi?" Letty questioned, kicking her dad's foot, that stuck out from under the car, lightly, jumping up onto a desk pushed against the wall. The side door opened and her father came in from outside looking at her questioningly, "What did you say Letty?" He asked, and Letty's curious, mildly, shocked eyes, looked to see a teenage boy slide out from under her dad's car, a half grin on his face.  
  
"Letty... this is Domnic Toretto... Rememeber I was telling you that I met his father at the grocery store? Well Tony and Dominic, are rather avid car fan's... so I was told, and Dominic came down this morning to introduce himself... Actually he has a sister about your ages right Dominic?" Tom William's asked the tall youth, now that he was no longer under the car, but resting on the desk, beside where Letty was sitting.  
  
"Sure is Mr Williams, Sir. Her names Mia. She probably goes to the same school that you will. You should come up and meet her..." Dominic said earnestly, wearing a politely interested smile, as he turned to look at Letty. "I'll take you up now if your ready?"  
  
Letty looked at her father, who smiled and nodded his consent.  
  
With a shrug, Letty grabbed one of her father's caps, dropping it on her head, then pushing it backwards so it didn't completely block her eyesight. "Okay... let's go." Letty said jumping off the desk, at the end of the driveway before Dominic caught up to her.  
  
"You didn't really mean all that Sure thing Mr William's sir, gee golly, and boy howdy?" Letty asked the older boy, a look of distaste wrinkling her cute little nose.  
  
Dominic looked at his new little latin neighbour and said, "I like the way you say what's on your mind... I can tell already that you are going to get along great with my sister." Dominic said with a firm nod of his head.  
  
~~~  
But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
~~~  
Letty, sniffled as bravely as she could, as they lowered her fathers casket into the ground. He'd died on the 1st of the 2nd month, at approximately 1:30 am. Letty found something eery and superstitious about that. Her mother's arms were around Letty, but she could barely feel them.  
  
It was so surreal... it didn't seem really... her daddy was gone... he'd been fixing the car... just 3 days before... and now they had lowered his casket to the ground and someone had started to play Amazing Grace. It just didn't seem real... how could he be there... then not?  
  
She didn't understand why he'd died. She understood what a heartache was. She under-stood, the reason her father had been struck with one... but that didn't explain why he was dead... he shouldn't be dead... people didn't just die. Not her father... after seeing duty in Veitnam... he'd come back... he hadn't been dead... she hadn't been old enough to remember... but why did a heart attack kill him.  
  
People were throwing clumps of dirt over the shiny mahgony casket now at rest with the ground, but they weren't answering her questions? What if he wasn't dead? He could still be alive... Letty thought panicied... knowing logically that it wasn't true... but she just couldn't sit...   
  
Letty stood quickly, letting her hand slip out of her mothers, turning and heading away from the fresh grave, but where-ever she walked she was surrounded by tombstones. She couldn't get away from it... in a cemetary... she just... wanted to be... not there.  
  
A hand fell on her shoulder and she stiffened sharply, a voice said quietly... "Letty?" Concern evident. It was Dom. The last thing she wanted Dom to see was her crying like a little girl. She wasn't a little girl to him. She was one of the boys... she wished it had been Mia that had come after her... not her brother... she didn't want to lose it in front of Dom.  
  
"Letty it's okay..." Dom said quietly, turning her around forcibly, trying to search her eyes, but she refused to look at him... she didn't want him to see the tears. She tried to resist as his hand forced her chin up, and he looked at her. His dark eyes full of compassion and concern... and she couldn't handle it all.  
  
All the emotions, emotions she was so keenly known and respected for keep at bay, came flooding out in the form of hot scalding tears, coursing down her face. "I want him here! I want him back. Dom... I want him... I just want him..." Letty cried un-able to stop herself.  
  
She was pulled into his tight grip, and she wrapped her own arms around his waist, sobbing, pleased to find something, strong, hard and male to hold onto. Something like her father... but he wasn't her father... and Letty would never get to show him all the wonderful things she'd learnt or done... it wouldn't matter to anyone else, like it had mattered to her dad.  
  
Letty sobbed, weakly, letting Dom's large hands stroke over her hair, speaking softly to her... Letty didn't hear a word he said, but that he was there... was comforting enough. His tight hold... his pulsing heart-beat, letting Letty know he was alive... they were all calming and reassuring... and Letty felt more then just grateful that it had been Dom that had come after her. She felt safe... and protected for just a moment. She trusted him with her life, and she trusted in his own life...  
  
~~~  
Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  
~~~  
Letty sauntered in through the back door of the Toretto's home, she took the steps two at a time quickly. Throwing open the door to the master bedroom, now belonging to Dom, since both his parents weren't alive.  
  
Letty prowled around the base of the large bed, coming around to look at Dom, looking more at peace then she had seen him since he had returned from Lomboc. It had been 3 months... and Dom had been very quiet.  
  
He'd changed... his head shaved clad, his muscles having grown, his body contorted into a large, solid mass, and his smile had disappeared completely. Not only phsyically... Dom was different personally... quieter... harder... things were more black and white for him now... he didn't have time for grey...  
  
With that thought playing on her mind, Letty, yanked the pillow out from under Dom's peacefully, sleeping head... and whacked him across the head with it. "UP!" She hollered authoratively.  
  
Dom sat up straight in bed, the sheet dislodging to show his large chest... a few small scars appeared faintly on his shoulders, and before Letty could say anything else, Dom's hand shot out to grab her wrist roughly dragging her to himself meancingly.  
  
Letty didn't struggle, but she didn't go willingly either... her voice was soft as she said, "Dom... it's me... Dom... it's Letty..." Letty whispered as he didn't seem to recognize her. Dom pulled her right to the edge of the bed, before he seemed to realize where he was... dropping Letty's wrist... he blinked at her a few times, as if trying to work her out.  
  
Frowned slightly, Dom grabbed the pillow from Letty's right hand and tucked it back under his head... silent in thought. "Sorry..." he finally muttered, thinking he may have scared the 17 year old.  
  
"So you should be! You ain't in prison no more!" Letty said sharply... "You have to get out of bed and work..." Letty added with a grin. "All the others were to scared to wake you up. Your not that scary..." Letty let him know with that same grin.  
  
"I'm scarier then you know girl..." Dom said stoical, but Letty knew he was just trying to scare her. He never had... never would she knew Dom, better then he probably knew himself.  
  
"Your not scary, your just grumpy! Like a bear with a sooth tooth." Letty scolded, trying to pull the pillow out from where Dom had firmly wedged it. Failing at that, Letty made one quick ripping motion with his sheet, tossing it over the end of the bed.  
  
"Get up..." Letty started but trailed off as she realized Dom was naked underneath the sheet. Stark naked. No boxers, no... nothing.  
  
Pulling her eyes away, Letty turned to Dom with a knowing, challenging grin, hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot, "Come on... I'm not leaving until you get up." Letty commanded.  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow at the 17 year old's brave move... "Well you've gotten rid of the sheets... what are you going to do... if I don't..." Dom slipped his arms behind his head and asked conversationally, "Or was waking me up just an excuse to see me?" Dom held in a grin, pleased suddenly that Letty had decided to wake him up... he was feeling much better already.  
  
Letty tilted her head to one side and smiled back at Dom, "I can see you anytime... and you have nothing I haven't seen before... do I need to bring up your 18th brithday, when you and Vince decided it would be great to streak?" Letty asked, smirking.  
  
Dom finally relented to a smirk... No-wonder it had been Letty Dom had thought about when things had gotten bad in Lomboc... Letty knew who she was... Letty was never ashamed, Letty never lost control... his little Letty.  
  
"Alright... I'm getting up..." Dom said with a stretch, as he stood quickly, Letty smiled victoriously, waiting 'til his feet were on the ground before she walked slowly from his room, humming happily. Dom rummaged around for a pair of pants, for work, finding himself humming quietly himself.  
~~~  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
~~~  
Letty watched Dom's head as it lay pillowed against her breast. Her hands stroking his head softly... listening as he spoke... as he told her about everything... about Brian... about Jesse, about Johnny Tran... she listened as he told her about Lomboc... and the day his father had been killed, she listened to him talk all night, never stopping the slow stroking.  
  
When he couldn't talk any more... when he seemed to have run out of things to say... Letty shushed him, she kissed his forehead, and held him closer... reassuring him with her body, and her touch, as he had so many times before done to her.  
  
She'd grown up with Dom... she'd fallen in love with Dom... she had broken her heart for Dom... and she was in Mexico with Dom. A week seemed like no time at all normally... but the last week... it had been one of the worst weeks of her life... and one of the best.  
  
Four of her ribs were broken, and she had scars all over her face... she'd ripped the muscles in one of her legs... Jesse was dead... Vince was in a critical condition at hospital... they were all on the run, and yet she could lie here in peace... in their bed... both of them just pleased to hold each other.  
  
"We've put a lot of years into each other Dom... good and bad... but I'm glad we finally made it here..." Letty whispered above his head. Here. Not Mexico... Here... this place were it was just about them... there were no more problems... nothing to run from... nothing to hide... just them.  
  
She'd lost 3 friend last week, but she was still thankfull of to have another 2. Leon and Mia... in the next room... watching a video... trying not to think about last week... just trying to forget... like her and Dom... Each had there own way of dealing with the last week... and for Letty her way had been Dom... and she knew he felt the same.  
  
When he'd come to her... 2 days later... it had served her purpose to fuss over him... to worry about him... to help him... as he had for her... It had taken their minds off each other... and it was for that reason... more then any other... Letty felt so badly for Mia.  
  
Mia had all three of them to turn to, should she need them... but it wasn't the same... she'd been hurt the worst... Brian... she'd lost more then friends last week... and Letty was at a lose at how to make that any better. So she looked after Dom, hoping one less worry on Mia's plate would help...  
  
"I love you baby... I've always loved you... you make me complete..." Dom said drawing Letty's mind back to him. She looked up into Dom's eye's... reaching up.. ignoring the pain, she kissed him softly... pulling his head back to her breasts. Cradling him there as she said... "I know baby... I know..."   
  
'I love you too.' Her heart cried out... Letty closed her eye's... for once in her life she was sure of nothing more then her love her Dom... they had been through so much... so much... but she would never tell him... never tell him in words like he wished... she wasn't that strong.  
~~~  
  
The End 


End file.
